1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to managing Internet interface bandwidth requirements by managing selected internet access by devices in a Wi-Fi linked audience.
2. Related Art
An increasingly popular form of concert entertainment includes the provision of an enhanced experience to concert goers. In addition to provision of the concert and any visual effects is the provision of displays or other content to portable interactive client devices such as smartphones.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,356 discloses systems, methods, and apparatus for collecting data and presenting media to a user. The systems generally include a data gathering module associated with an electronic device. The data gathering module communicates gathered data to a management module, which manages at least one user profile based on the gathered data. The management module may select media for presentation to a user based on the user profile, and the selected media may be displayed to the user via a media output device co-located with the user, such as a display of the user's mobile electronic device or a television, computer, billboard, or other display co-located with the user. Related methods are also provided.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/00239526 discloses an interactive method and apparatus which provides interaction between a performer and concert attendees. The performer enters concert information into a server, which is then accessed wirelessly by a concert attendee. Animations from the server are dynamically displayed on the electronic device. In this arrangement, attendees may select to download a song or view the lyrics. The user may select an encore screening to vote on a song to be played during an encore performance. In this arrangement, the attendee interacts only with previously stored information. There is no new information generated to enhance the performance. In order to combine further information sources, whether local or accessed through the Internet, the system must provide sufficient bandwidth or delays and gaps in the data will occur. In the past, it has generally been impossible to provide sufficient bandwidth through a venue connection. Possible interactions between a performer and an audience are greatly limited.